


Running on Serenity

by sharkinterviewee



Series: MCU kink bingo [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Frottage, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sensual Content™, Sensuality, Voice Kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkinterviewee/pseuds/sharkinterviewee
Summary: "Just listen, baby." His voice is soft, low in her ear, soothing and invigorating all at once. All of him is a calming influence when she's so worked up like this, sitting in his lap and wrapped up in his warmth. She was getting there, grinding against his thigh, head tipped forward and buried in his neck as her pace turned frantic- desperate.Then Peter's hands were on her hips, guiding her into slowing down. Forcing her to slow down, really. His grip was firm as he took the reins, dragging her against his thigh in smooth, drawn out motions- a far cry from when she was rutting against him just a minute ago.Gamora wanted to whine, to protest this change, needing more than this. But it felt too good to do anything but whimper into his skin.Peter's lips skated her ear, his breath rustling her hair. "See, that's good, right?"Gamora bit her lip, weakly nodding into him. It feltsogood.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: MCU kink bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724437
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Running on Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: voice kink

"Just listen, baby." His voice is soft, low in her ear, soothing and invigorating all at once. All of him is a calming influence when she's so worked up like this, sitting in his lap and wrapped up in his warmth. She was getting there, grinding against his thigh, head tipped forward and buried in his neck as her pace turned frantic- desperate.

Then Peter's hands were on her hips, guiding her into slowing down. Forcing her to slow down, really. His grip was firm as he took the reins, dragging her against his thigh in smooth, drawn out motions- a far cry from when she was rutting against him just a minute ago.

Gamora wanted to whine, to protest this change, needing more than this. But it felt too good to do anything but whimper into his skin.

Peter's lips skated her ear, his breath rustling her hair. "See, that's good, right?"

Gamora bit her lip, weakly nodding into him. It felt  _ so  _ good.

Now every pass shot up her spine, and instead of rocking her hips, it was more like Peter was dragging her pussy against his upper leg, the pressure he provided and the friction from their clothes had her aching in desire. It felt so good she could barely take it.

It was a struggle to not find leverage, to stop her legs supporting themselves to thrust against him as hard as she could.

But she needed this too much.

Her fingers curled at the back of his neck, lightly scraping the skin there, a reminder to keep talking now that his voice had died out. She wanted to hear it. Needed to hear him.

"I know," he says, kissing her neck. She can hear his smile. Loves the way it wraps around his words, warm and fond. "I know. You're… restless." he punctuates this sentiment with a sharp nip at her throat. Gamora's breath hitches, thighs clenching, but he keeps rubbing her against him at the same creeping pace.

Peter nuzzles into her, drinking in every reaction she gives him. "But see how good it is when you slow things down?" It's practically a purr, and the coil in her stomach tightens.

"Doing so good," he increases the pressure of her riding his thigh. "So good, babe. Always are."

Her cunt's pulsing, legs quivering, needing to stay on this edge as long as she can, to prolong this feeling. It's so  _ good. _

Fuck, she wants it to last forever.

Especially if he keeps talking to her like that. It's not just his words (though those make her feel good in their own right). When his tone dips down to the heated murmurs and breathy promises, that's what gets her. Even more than he's got her.

When Peter's voice becomes outright sinful- it just does things to her. Very good things.

And oh, he knows exactly what he does. Taking on that affected timbre when he praises her, tells her to listen when he takes over like this. He knows exactly how much it gets to her.

Peter Quill is diabolical. She loves it.

And if the press of his lips is just as sweet, the sound as much of a caress against her skin as his touch, all the better.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, it's taken me forever to finally post something for this bingo. I've got several fills for squares I'm working on and I'm very excited about, but one of them is 8,000 words and still not finished, another is up to 5,000 words, two more are at about 4,000, and none of them are done yet!  
> So here's a quick little thing while I try to scrounge up the will to get my longer ones in working order


End file.
